Risky Frizz
Risky Frizz is an American animated television series created by Ralf Hat for Kingson. The series follows the daily misadventures of an odd group of young superheroes Risky Dingo, Sharkbowl, Plate Girl, and Fate Kid. The show first premiered on Kingson on April 6, 1999. It is the fifth animated series developed by Deadpan Productions, and is currently the second longest ran animated program on the network, behind The Sherry Show. Risky Frizz was first conceived in early 1995 as a six minute pilot. The pilot episode aired on Kingson on March 12, 1997, the show later made its debut on April 6, 1999. Every episode was written and directed by either Ralf Hat, BaconMahBoi, Thatstuff, IAmBagel or TheRaisinGuy (formerly) who all have also provided several character voices. Risky Frizz, with currently fourteen seasons, and 170 episodes, has had a fair run over the years. 2018 is the year the series is said to end, making it 19 years old. New episodes are currently aired every Friday night at 6:00pm. The rise of popularity in the series resulted in the production of two film adaptions in 2005 and 2017, Risky Frizz: The Movie, and Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2. It airs in syndication outside the United States and has been released on various DVD sets and other forms of home media, including on-demand streaming. Development A four minute short entitled "Risky's Present" was directed and written by Ralf Hat in March 12, 1995, mainly for a relative of his. The short was animated using hand-drawn animation, and the characters were voiced by unknown actors. Because video games were very popular and addictive in the 90s, Hat decided to give the series its own personal style. Games such as , , and were main inspirations for the shows soundtrack tone and colorful feel. In 1998, Risky Frizz was pitched to set to air on Kingson. The main cast includes BaconMahBoi, , , and . Others like Hat supply most of the secondary, recurring, and minor characters in the show (including background characters). Adobe Flash became the series main animation software, but multiple other software were used as the series grew. Premise In the anomalous city of Colorado City, Florida, lies countless superheroes and villains. In the many superhero groups lies a group of odd heroes only known as "Risky Frizz". The team are built up of the following: Risky Dingo—the main protagonist and self proclaimed leader who is a sentient soft drink, Sharkbowl—Risky's best friend and sidekick who is a sentient water jug, Plate Girl—a deranged sentient dish, and Fate Kid—a strong sarcastic masked man with various powers. Production The crew later started the production of an animated film based on the series, surprisingly halfway through the second season. Unexpectedly, the film was a huge success with critics and fans alike. The series continued production with a whole new animation (Flash), and an HD feed. Up to season six unfortunately, Risky Frizz lowered in viewership. Instead of the average 3.20 million American viewers per episode, episodes began to lower to 1.0 or 0.80 million American viewers. Every episode was written and directed by either Ralf Hat, BaconMahBoi, Thatstuff, TheRaisinGuy (formerly) or IAmBagel, who all have also provided several voices. Risky Frizz, with currently fourteen seasons, and 170 episodes, has had a fair run over the years. 2018 is the year the series is said to end, making it 19 years old. New episodes are currently aired every Friday night at 6:00pm. Animation TBA